Remnants of Legends
by BluePhoenixRising15
Summary: Link and Zelda's jobs didn't end... they very well may never end. Across the ages, through countless lives are spent reborn, fighting, defeating Ganon- sometimes not defeating him- only for the cycle to start again. But now, the ancient land of Hyrule has changed... into the land of Remnant. Guess who's a new Beacon student! And Gannondorf... well...


**Heyo! I'm posting this now, because I literally won't if I don't do it now. LOL, hope you guys enjoy anyway!**

 **This story is going to be a mostly feel-good story (I hope), at least until... you know... Beacon falls and the story just gets really really depressing... um. Yeah.**

* * *

Link Hyrule was currently having something similar to an nervous breakdown. Why? Because he and his best friend Sheik had been accepted at _Beacon_ , one of the most prestigious schools in the _whole region._ Apparently, they'd been in the running for the top students in the Kariko region (duh), and their names had been drawn to transfer. Two others were going too, but that didn't matter so much to him (they were probably people he didn't know anyway. No consequences in not meeting them, right?). He _and_ Sheik were going _Beacon!_ What were the chances that _both_ of them would get to go? He'd spent the past week switching between bursting with excitement and anticipation, because, hello, new school, new people, and worrying about being away from his grandma and Aryll, and _especially_ about being singled out for being a Hylian. Sure, he could grow out his hair and cover his ears, but there wasn't enough time. He didn't really want to do that anyway.

He started bouncing on his bed. They'd probably be the some of only ones there, too. Like the Faunus, Hylians, Shadowfolk, and Sheikah tended to stay in tightly knit communities, if not even more so than their animal counterparts. So he'd be pretty distinctive around the school grounds. Well, maybe. Actually, if he was being honest, Sheik probably had it worse. He had the distinctive blood red eyes that marked him as a Sheikah, not to mention... well... his name was _Sheik._ Could it be more obvious? At least Link himself really only had his ears...

Aryll popped her head into his room. "Ya good big bro? It sounds like a herd of elephants from downstairs."

Link rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure. Whatever." He grinned at his sister. "Gonna miss me?" he asked.

Aryll gave him a very eloquent 'ew' look. He responded by tossing a pillow at her face, and she left with a playful huff. Of course, not before firing the pillow with deadly accuracy back at his unfortunate face.

Link flopped back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling with a silly grin on his face. His room was nice and warm, and he was sleepy. He glanced at his clock. _I've got about 3 hours,_ he thought. _Plenty of time for a short nap._ He'd dozed off and was having a wonderful dream about food, when his scroll rang. He grunted and rolled on his side, one hand groping blindly at his dresser. The caller ID read Sheik Shadow. He sighed and pressed accept. Sheik's face popped up on the small screen and gave him a critical look.

"You look like you just got trampled by a beowolf." he said bluntly.

Link frowned at the tiny corner of the screen, where a tiny projection of his face rested. "I always look like this."

"Exactly."

"...Rude."

"Again, exactly. Anyway, knowing the complete and utter dopiness of my best friend, I decided to call and remind him that the train leaves in an hour."

"..."

"I knew it."

"Curses."

"..."

"..."

"Dude, _go!"_

Link yelped and ran out of the room, cursing and racing around, skidding to a stop and bolting back into his room and grabbing his discarded scroll and stuffing it in his already packed bag (thank goodness for Granny) before yanking his sword and shield off its stand and slinging them on while racing down the stairs.

"Bye Granny, bye Aryll, love you, see you soon, I'll remember to write don't worry!"

"Hold up," Granny said, all but teleporting in front of him. He yelped and skidded to a stop, arms flailing.

"Granny, I'm gonna be late!" he cried.

"And exactly who's fault is that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "You can't get away without giving your old grandma a proper goodbye."

Link smiled sheepishly and pulled his Granny in for a hug.

"Love you, Granny," he said, a little choked up.

"We're going to miss you," Granny said, hugging him tighter.

"Speak for yourself," Aryll said, flouncing down the stairs, but rendering the sting in her words null and void by joining the hug. "Now don't. Get. Eaten." she said, poking his chest to emphasize her words.

Link couldn't help but grin. "Oh, only if you insist," he teased.

Aryll tossed her head. "I do."

He laughed and ruffled her hair, ignoring his sister's protests. "I'll come visit as soon as I can. And I'll call as soon as we get set up, ok?"

His grandma grunted. "You'd better, young man, otherwise you'd best not visit at all. Miss that call, and the next time you dare show your face here, there's going to be a hard thumping for you!"

Link gulped. "Ok. Sounds good."

Granny smiled at him. "Now go hurry up before you miss your train!" She shoved him out the door, standing in the doorway with Aryll.

He laughed and ran down the road, waving at them until he had to turn around for fear of running into a tree or trip over some cleverly placed rock. Although, knowing his coordination skills and luck, he'd manage to do that anyways. Because Nayru forbid he have a proper heroic start to his journey.


End file.
